doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Hernández
|nacimiento = 8 de enero de 1975 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Batman regresa |ingreso_doblaje = 1997-1998 «'El sitio oficial del Doblaje Mexicano' (página web actualmente desaparecida) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLBenCoogan.ogg }}thumb|220px Ben_Tennyson_Ov.png|Ben Tennyson (adolescente), desde Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena hasta Ben 10: Omniverse, su personaje más famoso. Shun-Kazami-shun-kazami-6367062-455-268.jpg|Shun Kazami en Bakugan, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. PennywiseESO.png|Pennywise (Bill Skarsgård) en IT, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kai Smith Ninjago La Pelicula.jpg|Kai en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu y LEGO Ninjago: La película, otro de sus personajes conocidos. Danny_Delgado.jpg|Danny Delgado/Black Wild Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Capitán_Man.jpg|Ray Manchester/Capitán Man en Henry Danger, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tobias.png|Tobías Wilson en El increíble mundo de Gumball, otro de sus personajes conocidos. Dispo render.png|Dyspo en Dragon Ball Super. Scaredy_Squirrel_Character.png|Ardilla Miedosa en la serie del mismo nombre. Gorbar.png|Gorbar en Marcus Level. Elfo.jpg|Elfo en (Des)encanto. Seth-Cohen-ep-4x16-The-Ends-Not-Near-Its-Here-seth-cohen-16416639-1600-900.jpg|Seth Cohen en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Rick Martínez (traje marte) - TM.png|Rick Martínez en Misión rescate. Moreno.png|Moreno en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. N.png|N en Pokémon. Carbink_Merrick.png|Merrick en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción Harry Creighton (HM).png|Harry Creighton en Hero Mask. Cyborg 009 008 Punma.png|Punma/008 en Cyborg 009. Chazz Princeton GX.png|Chazz Princeton (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Dimple anime.png|Ekubo en Mob Psycho 100. Izumo_by_alakazum-d4e4wmo.png|Izumo Kamizuki en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Russ White Chicks.png|Russ en ¿Y dónde están las rubias?. Per mateo.jpg|Mateo (Nico Santos) en Supertienda. Hades2 OUT.png|Hades en Once Upon a Time (Version Sony). Neil Patrick Harris as Count Olaf (S01E01).jpg|Conde Olaf (Neil Patrick Harris) en Una serie de eventos desafortunados. Franco-as-ralston_1791823b.jpg|Aron Ralston (James Franco) en 127 horas. Walden Schmidt.PNG|Walden Thoreau Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher) en Dos hombres y medio. Michael Kelson.jpg|Michael Kelso (Ashton Kutcher) (2da voz; doblaje mexicano) en El show de los 70. Ben Singer.png|Ben Singer en Súper natural. JeromeG.png|Jerome Valeska (Cameron Monaghan) (2da voz) en Gotham. Joker Gotham.jpg|El Guasón / Jeremiah Valeska (Cameron Monaghan) también en Gotham. tumblr_static_screen_shot_2013-04-10_at_10.42.51_pm.png|Rafael Barba en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. Heavy Load.jpg|Heavy Load en Transformers: Nueva generación. Steeljaw-transformers-robots-in-disguise-2015-96.3.jpg|Steeljaw en Transformers: Robots In Disguise. CyberverseStarscream.jpg|Starscream en Transformers: Cyberverse. Petyr.jpg|Petyr Baelish "Littlefinger" en El juego de tronos. Taskmaster PS4.png|Taskmaster en Spider-Man (videojuego). SA Broccoli Guy.png|Broccoli Guy en Academia Skylanders. Hunk--2.74.jpg|Hunk en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz. Ace-bunny-loonatics-unleashed-0.15.jpg|Ace Bunny en Loonatics. Mixels-_-zorch.png|Zorch en Mixels. 41549 GURGLE A.png|Gurggle también en Mixels. Ultra T.png|Ultra-T en Ben 10: Omniverse (un episodio) y Ben 10 (2016). Screenshot (1867)-0.png|Mookey (Capitán Subatómico) en Atomic Puppet. Kid Squirrel CC43.png|The Kid en Gatastrófico. Commander Cone.png|Comandante Barquillo en Bunsen es una bestia. Cientifico Loco WBB.png|Científico loco en Escandalosos. PrisioneroFinalSpace.PNG|Prisionero en Final Space. Vlcsnap-2016-09-23-14h13m35s6571.png|JD Fenix en Gears of War 4. MHChws (1).png|Invisi-Billy en Monster High. Número_T.jpg|Tommy González en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Davedavedave.jpg|Dave en El campamento de Lazlo. Chowder Limon.jpg|Limón en Chowder. Mr.Percival.png|Sr. Percival en Thomas y sus amigos. 150px-Qoc 33.png|Hombre Banana (1ª voz) en Hora de aventura. Caballo Fiestero USM.png|Caballo de Fiesta de Un show más. Wyatt6teen.png|Wyatt Williams en Locos dieciséis. Emory-aqua-teen-hunger-force-47.jpg|Emory (1ª voz) en Aqua Teen Hunger Force. MLP-Soarin1.png|Soarin en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Vlcsnap-2016-06-18-20h45m20s7651.png|Soldado en Titán sim-biónico. Vlcsnap-2016-01-28-13h26m41s0311.png|Brandon Chase también en Titán sim-biónico. Paul el chico repartidor.jpg|Paul "El chico repartidor" en Phineas y Ferb. Jun Sato.png|Comandante Jun Sato en Star Wars Rebels. SW Resistance Gold Stormtrooper.png|Comandante Pyre en Star Wars: La Resistencia. IaianAnime.png|Ia-Ian en One-Punch Man. Suzaku.png|Suzaku en Inuyasha. Claudia-hodgins--36.8 thumb.jpg|Claudia Hodgins en Violet Evergarden. YoshihikoSagami AICO.jpg|Yoshihiko Sagami en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. Lost Canvas Tsubaki.png|Tsubaki de Vela en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. 122729-icedevimon t large-1-.gif|IceDevimon en Digimon Fusion. Wonrei.png|Wonrei en Zatch Bell. Iboshi (PDD-H&M).jpg|Iboshi en Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan. Cosmo image.png|Cosmo en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. HoraceKB.jpg|Horace en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. JacobVeggie.PNG|Jacob en Los piratas que no hacen nada. Mr troublemeyer.jpg|Sr. Troublemeyer en Secuaces. XOX!!!.jpg|Master XOX también en Secuaces. Shameless-oscanty-wabbit-5.36.jpg|Duende en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes. 0842.BBeagle-1.jpg-500x0.jpg|Billy Beagle en Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas. UorlianTVA.png|Skeltox en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Dragonflay.jpg|Dragonflay también en Power Rangers: Megaforce. GoldDiggerDinoCharge.jpg|Gold Digger en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Spell Digger PRDSC.jpg|Spell Digger también en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Brendoni.png|Brendoni en El otro reino. CharlesGM.PNG|Charles en Grandes minipoderosos. Timmy GM.PNG|Timmy también en Grandes minipoderosos. DeuceTrasero.jpg|Deuce en El día que mi trasero se volvió loco. Wyrm Profile2.png|Wyrmo en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Ghostbear.jpg|Fantasmoso en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. RidiculosRob.jpg|Rob Dyrdek en Ridículos (doblaje mexicano). SH(1).png|Ichabod Crane en La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow. Suicide-Squad-Slipknot.jpg|Christopher Weiss/Slipknot en Escuadrón suicida. Angus rock dog.png|Angus Skatergood en Rock Dog: El perro rockero (doblaje mexicano). Cyborg-victor-stone-injustice-2-10.1.jpg|Cyborg en Injustice 2 y en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Katasuke.png|Katasuke en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto. Poe Dameron.png|Poe Dameron en Disney Infinity. SDS-JohnnyStorm.png|Johnny Storm/Antorcha Humana en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Mitsuru Ishino.png|Mitsuru Ishino en Bleach. Bobby-proud-the-proud-family-58.7.jpg|Bobby en La familia Proud. Nikola Tesla (SCA).jpg|Nikola Tesla en Súper Cienci Amigos. EustacioStrych.png|Eustacio Strich en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Sean-rugrats-all-grown-up-82.6.jpg|Sean (2ª voz) en Rugrats crecidos. Ivan-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-6.52.jpg|Iván en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. BingoOriganimales.jpg|Bingo, el dingo en Origanimales. Rolf.jpg|Rolf en Ed, Edd y Eddy (Temp. 5 -6) En sustitución de Daniel Abundis. Rojo.jpeg|Rojo en Ben 10 (primera aparición). S.a.m.jpeg|S. A. M. también en Ben 10. 28_Barrigobot_png.png|Barrigobot (Gutrot) en Ben 10: Omniverse. Gouki Shibukawa (Baki).png|Goki Shibukawa en Baki. Bright Heart Raccoon CB&C.png|Mapache Corazón Brillante en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos. Carlos Hernández, también acreditado a veces como Carlos Luyando, es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Entre sus trabajos más conocidos están Seth Cohen en la serie O.C. Vidas ajenas, Shun Kazami en Bakugan, Punma/008 en Cyborg 009, la voz de Ardilla Miedosa y Ben Tennyson en la serie animada Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena. Cuenta con una trayectoria de más de 16 años en la especialidad del doblaje de voz, donde, en ocasiones, también desempeña la actividad de cantante y la dirección musical. Es egresado del Instituto Andrés Soler (1993-1996), perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA). A la par de doblaje, Carlos ha laborado profesionalmente en teatro, televisión, locución comercial, así como en la actividad de la música. Hoy en día se encuentra plenamente activo en doblaje de voz y las actividades mencionadas. thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik.|200x200pxthumb|230x230px|Por Eduardo454. Filmografía Anime Tomohiro Tsuboi *Izumo Kamizuki en Naruto *Izumo Kamizuki en Naruto Shippūden Yoshimitsu Shimoyama *Tsubaki de Vela en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Iboshi en Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan Bin Shimada *Dyspo en Dragon Ball Super *Goki Shibukawa en Baki Otros *Shun Kazami en Bakugan *Punma / 008 en Cyborg 009 *Chazz Princeton (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Mitsuru Ishino en Bleach *Aracd Narocke / Yu Hikura en Candidato de la diosa *Dave Yagami / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Yasu en Monkey Typhoon *Romeo / Ferris / N en Pokémon *Suzaku en Inuyasha *Wonrei en Zatch Bell *Penna / Bolígrafo en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Tora en MegaMan NT Warrior *Kohei Yamagishi en Miracle Girls *IceDevimon en Digimon Fusion *Ia-Ian en One-Punch Man *Claudia Hodgins en Violet Evergarden *Zidane (ep. 12) en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Yoshihiko Sagami en A.I.C.O. Incarnation *Ekubo en Mob Psycho 100 *Harry Creighton en Hero Mask *Voces adicionales en Frontera sin ley *Voces adicionales en Nadja del mañana *Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros *Voces adicionales en Crayon Shin-chan *Voces adicionales en Hi Score Girl Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker *Cash Murray (ep. final) en Ben 10 *Ben 10,000 en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Tommy González y Lenny en KND: Los chicos del barrio Yuri Lowenthal *Ben Tennyson / Alien X (la voz de la razón) / Albedo en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Ben Tennyson / Alien X / Albedo en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Ben Tennyson / Ultra-T en Ben 10: Omniverse Terry McGurrin *Ardilla Miedosa en Ardilla Miedosa *Wyatt Williams en Locos dieciséis (doblaje mexicano) *Stephen en Escuela Wayside Dee Bradley Baker *Cash Murray (ep. final) en Ben 10 *Camarero en The Loud House Jeff Bennett *Duende en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes *Camarero en The Loud House Otros *Comandante Pyre en Star Wars: La Resistencia *Ace Bunny en Loonatics *Broccoli Guy en Academia Skylanders *Elfo en (Des)encanto *Billy Beagle en Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas *Ultra-T en Ben 10 (2016) *Comandante Jun Sato en Star Wars Rebels *Rojo (1ª voz) / Tim Dean / Eddy / Voces adicionales en Ben 10 *Bobby en La familia Proud *Eustace Stritch en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Tim en La pintoresca vida de Tim *Kirk Van Houten (algunos eps.) / Diggs (temp. 25) en Los Simpson *Rolf (2da voz) en Ed, Edd y Eddy *Johnny Storm en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Dave en El campamento de Lazlo *Zephir en Babar y las aventuras de Badou *Hostreik / Fuego en Static Shock *Michael Popper en Animatrix *Bob / Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim *Sean (2ª voz) en Rugrats crecidos *Steeljaw en Transformers: Robots In Disguise *Iván en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Gary / Caballo de fiesta en Un show más *Sr. Percival en Thomas y sus amigos *Aldeano en El mundo de Quest *El "Sin Rostro" (ep. 10) en Generador Rex *Invisi-Billy en Monster High *Heavy Load en Transformers: Nueva generación *Repartidor Paul / Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb *Freddy Benson / Capitán Garfio / El Acertijo / Jay Gatsby / Spock / Hombre de la MADitorial (ep. 87) / Elmont / Voces adicionales en MAD *Bingo, el dingo en Origanimales *Kai en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Zorch en Mixels *Sr. Troublemeyer en Secuaces *Rey de los Dientes / Limón en Chowder *Hombre Banana / Billy (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura *Tobias Wilson en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Comandante Jun Sato en Star Wars Rebels *Mookey (Capitán Subatómico) en Atomic Puppet *Rey del Bosque en Tío Grandpa *Soldado / Brandon Chase en Titán sim-biónico *Soarin en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Comandante Barquillo en Bunsen es una bestia *Científico loco en Escandalosos *Curt Crunch / Toddy Stickfigger / Travis Knox en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Ray Manchester / Capitán Man en Las aventuras de Kid Danger *Lyman en Dorothy y el Mago de Oz *Starsream en Transformers: Cyberverse *Maestro Pang / T.R.A.M.M. / Sil Encio / Voces adicionales en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Voces adicionales en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes *Horace / Voces adicionales en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *The Kid en Gatastrófico *Comandante Throk en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Elfo en (Des)encanto *Nikola Tesla en Súper Cienci Amigos *Voces adicionales en Johnny Bravo *Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Voces adicionales en Max Steel *Voces adicionales en La ley de Milo Murphy *Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot *Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) Películas Michael Peña *Sam Diller en Tropa de héroes (2018) *Rick Martínez en Misión rescate (2015) *Policía de Colorado en Vacaciones (2015) *Padre Lozano en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) *Will Jimeno en Las torres gemelas (2006) Tom Hardy *John Fitzgerald en Revenant: El renacido (2015) (tráiler) *Bob en El depósito (2014) *Ivan Locke en Locke (2013) *Eames en El origen (2010) (tráiler) Adam Brody *Chris Meyers en Bienvenidos a la jungla (2013) *Toby en La hija de mi mejor amigo (2011) *Nikolai Wolf en Diabólica tentación (2009) *Carter Webb en Entre mujeres (2007) Michiel Huisman *David en The Invitation (2015) *Ellis Jones en El secreto de Adaline (2015) *Ernesto en The Young Victoria (2009) Joel Edgerton * Paul en Viene de noche (2017) * Lucas en El elegido (2016) Oscar Isaac *Mikael Boghosian en La promesa (2016) *Nathan en Ex Machina (2015) Patton Oswalt *Scorpion / Bruce Springstein en Espiando a los vecinos (2016) *Santa en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) Adam Scott *Alex en Noche de locura (2015) *Adam en Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) James Marsden * Scott en Accidental Love (2015) * Richard "Rich" Ruskin en Bienvenidos a mi mundo (2014) Neil Patrick Harris *Desi Collings en Perdida (2014) *Will Fratalli en El encanto de la bestia (2011) Cole Hauser *Coronel Stevens en Trascender (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Roma en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) Chris Pine *Roger Karos en Stretch (2014) *Shawn en Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) James Franco *Rick en Tercera persona (2013) *Aron Ralston en 127 horas (2010) Zach Galifianakis *Ben Baker en ¿Estás aquí? (2013) *Kevin en Camino salvaje (2007) Colin Hanks *Oliver en La casa de las conejitas (2008) *Cosmo en La chica de mis sueños (2000) Otros ' *Mikael Blomkvist (Sverrir Gudnason) en La chica en la telaraña (2018) *Rodney "Rod" Farva (Kevin Heffernan) en Super Policías 2 (2018) *Paulo (César Mello) en Nada que perder (2018) *Maes Hughes (Ryuta Sato) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2018) *Alex (Marcus Rosner) en Deseo de cumpleaños (2017) *Oren (Daniel Zovatto) en Newness (2017) *Pennywise (Bill Skarsgård) en IT (Eso) (2017) *Cody Favors (Scott Foley) en Desnudo (2017) *Cory Staggart (John Magaro) en War Machine (2017) *Miguel (Alex Quijano) en Mío o de nadie (2017) *Benny (Fabian Lopez) en Larceny (2017) *Agente Sheppard (Jaret Sacrey) / Murphy (voz) (Steve Altman) en Tres días antes de Navidad (2016) *Mike (Armie Hammer) en Mine (2016) *Frank Forbes (Alden Ehrenreich) en Las reglas no aplican (2016) *Blake Laureano (Dante Basco) en Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) *Bartender de Flight Deck (Gary Wolf) en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) *Slipknot (Adam Beach) en Escuadrón suicida (2016) *Chris (Josh Charles) en Reporteras en guerra (2016) *Martin Luther King, Jr. (Anthony Mackie) en Hasta el final (2016) *Voces adicionales en Guatdefoc (2016) *Gavin Merchant (Kyle Cassie) en Deadpool (2016) *Carlos Dorado (Kamar de Los Reyes) en Apocalipsis (2015) *Bret Reynolds (Tom Pelphrey) en Número de la suerte (2015) *Jesús (Bruce Marchiano) en Mi hijo, mi salvador: María, madre de Jesús (2015) *Barry en El caballero de copas (2015) *Jerry (Bill Burr) en Guerra de papás (2015) *Kenny Rogers (Sahajak Boonthanakit) en Sin escape (2015) (versión The Weinstein Company) *Dr. Aaron Conners (Bill Hader) en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) *Edison Peña (Jacob Vargas) en Los 33 (2015) *Liyaun (B.D. Wong) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Agosto (Noah Segan) en Cerdos de guerra (2015) *Jack Kinsey (Ryan Kwanten) en Dame la mano (2014) *Jim Swann (Dylan McDermott) en Mercy (2014) *Dylan Smith (Luke Hemsworth) en Mátame tres veces (2014) *Dr. Michael Cayle (Sean Patrick Thomas) en Oscuridad profunda (2014) *Terry (Nate Corddry) en Sn. Vincent (2014) (versión Prodisc/Cine) *Dick (Beck Bennett) en Balones afuera (2014) *Colin Montgomery (Jamie Dornan) en Volando a casa (2014) *Zahir (Amir K) en La pirámide (2014) *Kives (Kevin Weisman) en Hola chicas (2014) *Ace (Eric Lange) en Primicia mortal (2014) *Inspector de servicios sociales (Mike Birbiglia) en Annie (2014) *Comandante Khyan (Dar Salim) en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Charlie (Nick Krause) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) *Noah Bloom (Josh Gad) en Si estuvieras aqui (2014) *Ralphie (Johnny Skourtis) en El justiciero (2014) *Ejecutivo creativo #1 (Chas Harvey) y Esposo #2 (Justin Miles) en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Serge X. (Mathieu Amalric) en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *Craig Donner (Jonathan Groff) en Un corazón normal (2014) *El loco Cody (Gary Owen) en Un novato en apuros (2014) *Thorsten (Milan Peschel) en Rupturas por encargo (2013) *Leland (Julian Richings) en La colonia (2013) *Robert (Brad Rowe) en La magia de la Navidad (2013) *Chad (Barry Sloane) en Atrapada (2013) *David Wayne (Dallas Roberts) en Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) *Capitán Ted Beecham (Shea Whigham) en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Reportero en Stonehenge (Sam Swainsbury) en Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) *Shane Murphy (Michael Chernus) en Capitán Phillips (2013) *Yashida joven (Ken Yamamura) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) *Motts (Falk Hentschel) en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Abogado de Liberace (Josh Meyers) en Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Luis (Patrick Sabongui) en El paquete (2013) *Vincent Kaminski (Mathieu Kassovitz) en El francotirador (2012) *Black (Isiah Whitlock Jr.) en ¿Por qué detenerse ahora? (2012) *Jesse (Garret Dillahunt) en Asesino del futuro (2012) *Jeremy (Joshua Jackson) en Lady Vegas (2012) *Mark (Tom Burke) en Piel verdadera (2012) *Josh (Xavier Samuel) en Anzuelo (2012) *Sal Paradise / Jack Kerouac (Sam Riley) en En el camino (2012) *Bill Anderson (Paul Rudd) en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) *Paul (Reid Carolin) en El mágico Mike (2012) *Asesino (Cuco Usín) en El dictador (2012) *Entrevistador (Sam Rubin) en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Robert Ready (Jake Robards) en Un héroe fantástico (2011) *Peter (Jonathan Silverman) en Intercambio de parejas (2011) *Novio musculoso (Chazz Menendez) en Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) *Simon (Gene Pompa) y Hawaiano (Andrew Tomoso) en Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Matthew (Nick Grodin) y Hombre en multitud en Margaret (2011) *Su Feng (Chin Han) en Contagio (2011) *Dex (Andrew Hansen) en Sanctum (2011) *Sheriff Tally (James Hérbert) en Súper 8 (2011) *Jacob Jankowski (Robert Pattinson) en Agua para elefantes (2011) *Rainman (Brandon Quinn) en Velocidad mortal (2010) *Charlie St. Cloud (Zac Efron) en Más allá del cielo (2010) *Leon (T.J. Power) en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Clyde (James Pizzinato) en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Ben Tennyson (Ryan Kelley) en Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) *Señor de hipoteca (Ricardo Molina) en Arrástrame al infierno (2009) *Allen (Shawn Ahmed) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) *Sr. Webber (David Costabile), Voces adicionales en Notorious (2009) *Yuko Eguchi (Xu Jinglei) en La venganza del dragón (2009) *Jason Colvin (Chris O'Donnell) en Max Payne (2008) *Lloyd (Nate Torrence) en El súper agente 86 (2008) *Tom (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en Amor? (2007) *Malekai Hamm (Pua Magasiva) en 30 días de noche (2007) *Bishop (James D'Arcy) en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) *Buddy Holly (Frankie Muniz) en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *Tony (Adam Gardiner) en Águila contra tiburón (2007) *Ethan Eisenberg (Ebon Moss-Bachrach) en ¿Cómo atrapar un millonario? (2007) (redoblaje) *Novio dinosaurio (Jonathan Rhodes) en Confetti (2006) *Paul (Lemon Andersen) en El plan perfecto (2006) *Conductor de camión (Raoul Ganeev) en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) *Sgto. Torrigan (James Badge Dale) en Los infiltrados (2006) *Clay (Zachery Ty Bryan) en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) *Howie (Brendan Fletcher) en RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) *Joe Gaetjens (Jimmy Jean-Louis) en El juego de sus vidas (2005) *Russ (Steven Grayhm) en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) *Hunter (Jacob Young) en La chica de al lado (2004) *Hank (Ashton Kutcher) en Más barato por docena (2003) *Brian Gibbons (Noel Fisher) en Destino final 2 (2003) *Policía #1 (Mark Lukyn) en X-Men 2 (2003) *Héctor (Abraham Benrubi) en ZigZag (2002) *Hank (Charlie Finn) en Nancy Drew (2002) *Dr. Blue (Joseph May) en Resident Evil (2002) *Gene (Christopher Meloni) en Wet Hot American Summer (2001) (doblaje de 2015) *Benjamín (Benno) (Steven McCarthy) en Una lección de perdón (2001) *Vince (Chris Rehmann) en Alta fidelidad (2000) *Tadek en Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa *Davenport (Joe Sabatino) en Cambio de papeles (1999) *UV (Chad Donella) en Perturbados (1998) (doblaje original) *Ian (Robert Downey Jr.) en Ciencia loca (1985) *Operador en televisora en Iron Man 3 *Droide técnico en Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith *Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado *Voces adicionales en Las damas y el vagabundo *Voces adicionales en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo *Voces adicionales en Cupido motorizado *Voces adicionales en Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro *Voces adicionales en El mejor regalo de navidad *Voces adicionales en Eloise en el Plaza *Voces adicionales en Una cita con tu ídolo *Voces adicionales en Preparatoria Halloween *Voces adicionales en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz *Voces adicionales en Distrito 13 *Voces adicionales en El reino *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Evolución *Voces adicionales en Ultravioleta *Voces adicionales en Espejos siniestros *Voces adicionales en El último soldado *Voces adicionales en Supercop *Voces adicionales en El pacto *Voces adicionales en En lo profundo del Lago Ness *Voces adicionales en Defensa diplomática *Voces adicionales en Vías y vidas *Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra *Voces adicionales en Fuerza antigángster *Voces adicionales en El infiltrado *Voces adicionales en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá *Voces adicionales en Kick-Ass 2 *Voces adicionales en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? *Voces adicionales en Rush: Pasión y gloria *Voces adicionales en Prisioneros *Voces adicionales en Ajuste de cuentas *Voces adicionales en Guardianes de la galaxia *Voces adicionales en Líbranos del mal *Voces adicionales en Matar al mensajero *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos *Voces adicionales en El implacable *Voces adicionales en Operación Overlord Películas animadas *Subastadores en eBay en Wifi Ralph *Moreno en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand *Doctor Layrd en Deep, el pulpo *Early en Angry Birds: La película *Hunk en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz (2016) *Sr. Percival en Thomas y sus aamigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) *Gary Supernova (Rob Corddry) en Operación escape (2ª versión) *Cosmo en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Steve en Scooby Doo y los invasores alien *Jimbo Kern en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (versión Warner Bros.) *Takapo en Jasper: Viaje al fin del mundo *Tommy González (Número T) / Benedicto Uno (niño) en Operación C.E.R.O. *Angus Skatergood en Rock Dog: El perro rockero (Doblaje mexicano) *Ludiwood en Dos amigos y un tejón *Locutor de la función en 12 pequeños cuentos navideños *Voces adicionales en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas *Voces adicionales en Horton y el mundo de los Quién *Voces adicionales en Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Voces adicionales en Enredados *Voces adicionales en Cars 2 *Voces adicionales en Frozen: Una aventura congelada *Voces adicionales en Rio 2 Películas de anime *Karl en Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Merrick en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción Videojuegos *Katasuke en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto *Kidōmaru / Shisui Uchiha / Ebisu en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Kai en Lego Dimensions *Poe Daemron en Disney Infinity *JD Fenix en Gears of War 4 *Goro en Mortal Kombat X *Cyborg en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *Cyborg en Injustice 2 *Cyborg en Lego DC Super-Villains *Taskmaster / Voces adicionales en Spider-Man *Voces adicionales en LEGO: Jurassic World Dramas coreanos *Kang Chul Lee en Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 *Seol Gong Chan en Travesuras de amor Series de televisión 'Ashton Kutcher *Colt en The Ranch (2016-presente) *Walden Schmidt en Dos hombres y medio (2011-2015) *Michael Kelso en El show de los 70 (2002-2006) 2017 Casper Crump *Vándalo Salvaje en Flash *Vándalo Salvaje en Flecha *Vándalo Salvaje/Curtis Knox en Leyendas del mañana Liam McIntyre *Espartaco en Espartaco: La venganza *Espartaco en Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados Otros *Eric Warner (Michael Ealy) en Secretos y mentiras *El joven Ragnar en El último reino *Jerome Valeska/Jeremiah Valeska (Cameron Monaghan) en Gotham *Conde Olaf (Neil Patrick Harris) en Una serie de eventos desafortunados *Mateo (Nico Santos) en Supertienda *Hades (Greg Germann) en Once Upon a Time (versión Sony) *Eli Sachs (Seth Green) en Nada como mi padre (2013-2014) *Lindas mentirosas (2010-2013) **Ben Coogan (Steven Krueger) (temp. 1) **Dominic Russo (Kamar de los Reyes) (temp. 4, ep. 80) *Chica indiscreta (2008-2012) **William "Tripp" van der Bilt III (Aaron Tveit) (temp. 2-3, 5) **Ben Simmons (Zack Conroy) (temp. 1, ep. 18) *Rob Dyrdek en Ridículos (doblaje mexicano para Televisa) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D **Lance Hunter (Nick Blood) (ambas versiones) **Traductor de Qasim (Assaf Cohen) (versión Disney/Marvel) *James Galea en Ciencia Mágica *Fiscal Rafael Barba (Raúl Esparza) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Seth Cohen (Adam Brody) en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Henry Wicks (Trent Gill) en Close to Home *Petyr Baelish (Aidan Gillen) en El juego de tronos *Brendoni (Adam Peddle) en El otro reino *Hawaii Cinco-0 **Dr. Max Bergman (Masi Oka) (2010-2017) **Sang Min (Will Yun Lee) (2010-2016) *Lost **Mathhew (Dustin Geiger) (2006-2007) **Randy Nations (Billy Ray Gallion) (2007) **Caesar (Saïd Taghmaoui) (5ª temporada, ep. 95) **Traficante marroquí (Moumen El Hajji) (2ª temporada, ep. 35) **Roderick (Joshua Hancock) (3ª temporada, ep. 70) **Arturo (Francesco Simone) (4ª temporada, ep. 80) **Nabil (P.D. Mani) (5ª temporada, ep. 92) *Wayne/Trevor (Zac Efron) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Danny Delgado/Black Wild Force Ranger (Jack Guzman) en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje *Ben Singer (Tadhg Kelly) en Súper natural *True Blood: Sangre verdadera **Hoyt Fortenberry (temp. 1, ep. 6) **Terry Bellefleur (temp. 1, ep. 7) **Mike Spencer (temp. 1, eps. 4 y 6) **Karl (temp. 2, ep. 13) **Luke McDonald (temp. 2, ep. 15) **Policía **Hombre en bar **Muchacho gritando *Switchbeats (Dean Young) en Power Rangers: Samurai *Vin (Chris Caldovino) en Good Guys: Detectives por error *Duro (Ande Cunningham) en Espartaco: Sangre y arena (doblaje de FOX) *Kaldrick King (Andra Fuller) en Sueños de Hollywood *Dragonflay (Robert Mignault) en Power Rangers: Megaforce *Skeltox (Greg Ward) en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce *Doug McLaren en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure *Greg Lestrade (Rupert Graves) en Sherlock *Mitch (Danny Woodburn) en ICarly *Peter (Sean Rogerson) en Flecha *Oficial Haigh (Lou Ferrigno Jr.) en Teen Wolf *Oficial Pike (DaJuan Johnson) en Agente Carter *Festus (Marco Aiello) / Voces adicionales en Victorious *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Snobs *Voces adicionales en Zoey 101 *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en Aaron Stone *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en Historias Horribles Miniseries *Max Hart (Salvator Xuereb) en Juegos de azar *Saulo de Tarso (Emmett J. Scanlan) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa Telenovelas y series brasileñas Marcello Novaes *Vittorio en Sol naciente *Vavá en Reglas del juego *Delegado Alexandre Díaz en Ojos sin culpa *Max en Avenida Brasil *Quiquiqui en Cuento encantado *Bené en Cuna de gato Bruno Gagliasso *Iván Correa en Paraíso tropical *Ricardo en Niña moza *Júnior en América *Ignacio Vasconcellos en Celebridad *Caetano en La casa de las siete mujeres Gustavo Leão * Rabe-Saris en El rico y Lázaro *Joaquim Pereira "Quim" en ¡Victoria! *Rafael en Los milagros de Jesús *Benjamín en José de Egipto Marcelo Médici *Agilson "Gigi" en Aguanta corazón *Dr. Castillo en Por siempre *Joel en Preciosa Perla *Tuta en El Canto de la Sirena Guilherme Berenguer *Uriel en Los milagros de Jesús *Francisco en Vidas en Juego *Ricardo en Ciudad Paraíso Marcelo Serrado *Douglas en El Cazador *Tónico Bastos en Gabriela *Crodoaldo Valério "Cro" en Fina estampa Paulo Vilhena *Víctor Baretti en Trece días lejos del sol *Evandro Torres en La trampa *Domingos Salvador en Imperio Otros *Rufus (Kako Nollasco) en Jesús *Fubaldo Alvarez (Guga Coelho) en Belaventura *Charles (Saulo Meneghetti) en La esclava madre *Rómulo (Rafael Sardão) en Los milagros de Jesús *Barata (Leandro Hassum) en Hombre nuevo *Ninho "Nido" (Juliano Cazarré) en Rastros de mentiras *João Paulo Antunes (Gonçalo Diniz) en Los tramposos *Efraín (Guilherme Gonzalez) en Dinosaurios y robots *Hugo (Marcos Damigo) en Insensato corazón *Caroço (Ricardo Castro) en Río del destino *Claude (Cláudio Lins) en Una Rosa con amor *Armandito (Alexandre Slaviero) en CuChiCheos *Jandir (Marcelo Barros) en Acuarela del amor *Amadeu (Rodrigo Mendonça) en El profeta *Edmilson (Leonardo Carvalho) en Belíssima *Bernardo (Márcio Kieling) en Corazones Rebeldes *Zé Roberto (Yuri Xavier) en El clon Telenovelas turcas *Ender Kervancıoğlu (Oguz Galile) en La vida amarga Doramas coreanos *Ahh Do Hoon (Bae Soo Bin) en Amor secreto Dirección de doblaje * Onde Nascem os Fortes Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *Intersound *IDF *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *Lola MX (desde 2018) *LAS Dubbing *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Optimedia Productions *Procineas S.C.L. *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *TOPaudio Televisión *La rosa de Guadalupe (2008) - Doctor (episodio: "Oportunidad de vivir") Referencias Enlaces externos * __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__ Hernández, Carlos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA